


The New Kid Ruins Everything

by kawaiikaikuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Punk Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiikaikuu/pseuds/kawaiikaikuu
Summary: Castiel Novak, a former bully and good-for-nothing misfit, is moving to a new town chock-full of new people to beat on and ruin. His worst fears come to life when he notices a particularly shiny pair of green eyes in the library. His world’s about to be flipped upside down when he realizes that he’s falling hopelessly in love with the King of Jocks himself, Dean Winchester. But that’s just one of many problems Castiel is just about to deal with.





	The New Kid Ruins Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a rewrite of something I put on Wattpad almost four years ago, and I'm really wanting to try new things with this one. I hope you enjoy what I have so far, and comment your opinions and if you want to see more!
> 
> Thanks! And happy reading~

**_Castiel_ **

\--------------

 

Nobody messed with him, no one even gave him a passing glance when he and his friends stalked their way through the halls, their knives scraping the concrete walls and their grins wide enough to strike fear in nearly everyone’s eyes. 

Even their teachers. 

 

And now, Castiel Novak’s crown was just a dusty trinket shoved under the bed, never to be mentioned or even spoken of again when he realizes that he was going to be moving. He wasn’t going to see his friends anymore. He was going to be utterly and hopelessly.. _ alone. _ And his brothers didn’t seem to give a rat’s ass that they were about to  _ rip _ him from the only other people he gave a  _ damn _ about. 

 

“Can’t we move somewhere that’s less.. _ country?”  _ Castiel asked with a soft disgruntled sigh as he peered out the window, the seemingly endless amount of fields, hills, and..and cows? Ugh. 

 

“Cas, I’ve explained this enough times already. I’m sorry that you can’t be with those... _ delinquents. _ ” His older brother, Michael, barked from the driver’s seat. “Besides, we can all use a little fresh air. It’ll be great, I promise. Kansas isn’t going to be the worst place you’ll ever live in, Castiel.” The elder said with a snort, his eyes focused on the road even as Castiel kicked the seat with a guttural groan. 

 

“C’mon Cassie, it ain’t that bad. Besides, you’re not the one that had to leave behind a perfectly good piece’a ass..” His other older brother, Gabriel said with a pout as he looked over at Michael, his face upset. 

 

“Would you quit calling her that, Gabe? It’s rude.” Samandriel, Cas’s younger brother piped in, looking up from his game system with a sigh. “Girls don’t like to be called that stuff, y’know.”   
  


“Mikey? Will we get to live on a farm with our own cows?” A small, little voice chimed its own tune, and Michael smiled back in the rearview mirror to their baby sister, Anna, softly shaking his head. 

 

“No, Annie, I’m sorry.  I couldn’t afford the farm, but we can have a garden like you wanted instead, okay?” He said, his voice soft and sweet. Anna giggled and nodded excitedly, tugging on Castiel’s sleeve as her smile grew wide and innocent. Castiel rolled his eyes just slightly. 

  
_ Like that was actually going to happen… _

 

“Isn’t this great, Cassie? We’re gonna be farmers!” Anna said with another sweet little giggle, making Cas smile.

 

“That’s only if Michael can get off his lazy a-” 

 

“Castiel!” Michael cut him off with a stern tone, glaring back at the teen through the rearview mirror. Cas grumbled a bit before re-wording his sentence. 

 

“-..butt, and actually do what he promises for once.” 

\---------------

A week later, Castiel and his goofball brothers are standing in front of their new school, Lawrence High, which looked just as old and dumpy as he had expected it to be.

_ Well, it’s nicer than Lakeview, but whatever.  _

With a heavy sigh, Castiel shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, taking the first steps onto the school grounds with his brothers in tow. 

 

“So, Cas, what do you think the people here will be like?” Samandriel asked as he ran to catch up to Castiel, a curious but genuinely excited smile on his face. Cas shrugged and continued to walk. He didn’t care what they were like. He wasn’t there to make friends or meet the “one”, like Michael kept saying he would. He was there to graduate. 

 

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” He said softly, pulling his earbuds from his jeans and sticking them into his ears as he reached for his phone. He flipped through his music before settling in on his typical, “I don’t want to talk to anyone, leave me alone” song choice. He walked just a little faster, hoping Samandriel would take the hint and piss off. 

 

Just before he hit play, he could hear Gabriel talking to Samandriel as they walked. 

 

“Just ignore him for now, Sam-o. He’s just pissy because he misses his  _ boyfriend.”  _ That makes Castiel clench his fists. This wasn’t the time to be talking about that. Even  _ thinking _ about it boils hot in his veins, making him want to absolutely ram his fists into whatever or  _ whoever _ was around him. 

 

_ “Cas, you’re leaving? For real? I..I thought you were playing some shitty joke.” A laugh erupts from them that quickly turns into a sad, disappointed sigh. Cas immediately wrapped them in a hug, a sad smile appearing on his face as he felt them reciprocate the hug, their arms hugging him in closer as they rested their forehead against his chest.  _

_ “Don’t worry, I’ll come back. I promise. I won’t leave you like this, honeybee.” Castiel purred to them, his voice soft but serious. He would come back for them. He would.  _

_ “I..I can’t promise that’ll wait. You..you know that, right?” _ _  
_ _ “Yeah. Yeah,  I know.” He said with a sigh, only to be slightly cut off by the sweet, lingering taste of a kiss from his love. Their fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed, their hands on his chest ever so softly, truly making him feel as if this was the last time he was going  to feel like this. And when he felt their lips ghost on his ear, he knew that it was over.  _

_ “I love you, Castiel Novak.”  _

 

Their voice, sickeningly sweet like honey echoed in his mind as he stood there, nearly motionless as the painful memory came to him like a damned slap in the face.  He shook off the tears, the sadness that washed over him and hit play, his head softly moving to the beat of the music as it began, becoming his one true distraction from it all. 

 

As he entered the school building, he nearly runs into two freshman, giving them and intimidating glare as they looked up at him, their little freshie legs trembling with fear. He smirked slightly at that and brushed past them, hands in his pockets as he scanned the school, trying to find those who were bullied, and those who did the bullying. 

He spotted a few jugheads stuffing a screaming, acne-covered nerd into a trashcan, proceeding to high-five and laugh with each other as they headed down the hallway, most likely to the locker room to smoke cigarettes or to find other victims for their idiotic tortures. Castiel rolled his eyes and made a note not to mess with them, He was never a fan of jocks. 

 

And just as he peeled his eyes away from the halls and began to look for the counselor’s office, he felt a shoulder check into his own, nearly making him spin around. He growled low and opened his mouth to say something, but noticed that the guy didn’t even seem to know that he’d hit Castiel. 

He watched the guy pass, and could only catch a glimpse of what the bastard looked like. The guy was definitely a jock, and Cas barely caught sight of the guy’s freckles. 

 

There was some feeling deep in him that wanted to grab the asshole by his collar and slam him into the floor, but he shook it off with a sigh and just started walking, finding the counselor’s office just next to the nurse’s.

He knocked on the door a few times and was eventually greeted by a tall, boisterous and loud woman with a nametag that read, Ms. Abbadon. He followed her inside and sat down in one of the plush red chairs, wanting to kick his feet up on the desk and relax, but he decided to be a good boy. For now. 

 

“Good Morning, you must be Castiel, yes?” She asked, sitting down in the desk chair across from him before turning to grab a file. Cas couldn’t help but stare at her as she moved, annoyed at how she presented herself. The way her breasts were nearly falling out of her dress coat, and the near clown-level of makeup she had on her face. It almost made him laugh, but he pushed it down, not wanting to cause any kind of disturbance today. He promised Michael he wouldn’t do anything crazy. At least.. Not for a month. 

 

“Yeah. Have my idi- I mean, have my brothers already been here?” He asked curiously, wondering why she suddenly knew who he was. 

  
“Oh yes, Gabriel and Samandriel were very nice and said that you might get lost, seeing that you were distracted..” She said softly, gesturing to the earbud in Castiel’s ear. “You won’t be able to have those in class unless stated by your teachers, mister Novak.” She warned, her smile just as sickeningly sweet as before. Castiel could’ve gagged. But he shrugged and shoved them into his backpack anyways. 

 

“Whatever. Can I have my schedule now?” 

 

“Well wait, I have to explain a few rules before you can go out and start your experienece here at Lawrence High..” She rummaged around in her desk before pulling out a seemingly large book with the label, “Rules” on it. Castiel groaned and shot up from his chair, grabbing his schedule from her desk and heading for the door. 

 

“I don’t wanna be late for class..so I’ll come back in the free period and read them myself.” He said, hoping she’d let him off with that and he could go to his class without already being bored out of his damned skull. 

 

“Oh sure, but wait wait, you have to have your guide with you for the first day.” She said running off into a room nearby. Moments later, she came back with a young-looking kid, who was surprisingly taller than Castiel. But he wasn’t about to be intimidated by some punk.

 

“Fine. Whatever.” Cas said, not caring to listen to the woman’s ramblings anymore as he left the room and entered the hall, the freshman following behind him like a dog. 

 

_ Great. Just great.  _

 

With a heavy sigh, Castiel began to search the halls for his locker. The kid eventually snatches his schedule from him, making Cas grit his teeth and look up at him in annoyance.

“Hey! What the hell do you-”

“Your locker’s with the rest of the sophomores’. It’s near the theater classroom, which just so happens to be your first class on A-Days.” The kid explained very bluntly, as if he didn’t even hear Cas’s bark at him. 

Castiel raised a brow at him, almost impressed. He usually didn’t like when people tried things like that, but he felt some sort of respect for the kid. 

It also reminded him of someone…

 

_ “Come at me, punkass!  I ain’t scared of you! You’re just actin’ tough.” _ _  
_ _ “Oh yeah? Why don’t you try fightin’ someone your own size, dweeb! Oh yeah, that’d be a poodle!”  _

_ “Fuck you!”  _

_ “Name the time and place, Novak!”  _

 

The kid’s voice shook him from his thoughts as he heard his name being called.

 

“Castiel? You okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He said, looking at him with a soft groan. “Did you find it?” 

 

“Yeah. It’s uh, a little damaged though from last year’s prank week, but its still usable.” The kid said, twisting open the lock and handing it to Castiel as he opened the locker. “Oh uh, I’m uhm..Sam, by the way.” 

 

“Cas.” Castiel murmured as he took the lock, grabbing the schoolbooks Michael had shoved into his bag that morning and throwing them unceremoniously, slamming the door and locking it back up with a sigh. “So, Sam. Where am I going now? Theater? Because it doesn’t seem like anyone’s in the classroom.” He said, gesturing over to the dark and empty classroom nearby. 

 

“Oh, yeah. They’re rehearsing today, in the library. I’ll take you there. Then uhm, I’ll meet back up with you there after class is over.” Sam said, leading the way towards the stairwell.  Castiel shrugged and followed, knowing that he was going to be stuck with the kid anyways. 

 

When Castiel entered the library, he noticed that there were at least twenty students sitting down in the circular tables towards the center, listening to someone read lines at the front of the room, next to a ratty, old looking woman. He took a seat at one of the empty tables in the back, snickering to himself as he listened to the awful acting from the person on “stage”. 

 

“A-and what through..through..yonder? W-window..window..” The person stuttered repeatedly over the words, making Cas snort. He could act better than that, and he’d never even done it before.

 

Eventually, the old bat starts yammering on about something that Cas really didn’t catch, and the kid went to sit down, another walking up from the crowd to take his place. 

 

And as soon as the guy turned around when he approached the front, Castiel caught the eyes of the boy on stage. 

His eyes were green. Impossibly..strikingly green. They reminded Castiel of some kind of jewels. What were they called again? Jade? Yeah. Jade. It perfectly described the eyes of this boy. He looked down from the boys face and saw a familiar letterman and freckled skin. So this was the guy that bumped into him? He had to admit, for a dumb jock, he was pretty damn cute. 

 

“Winchester!” The old bird’s voice shrieked, making the freckled teen jump with a start, turning to her with a stunned look on his face. “Is there someone distracting you,  _ Dean _ ?” 

 

The boy’s ears flushed red with embarrassment, making everyone else in the room laugh and snicker to themselves, and Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle slightly under his breath as their teacher continued to chew the poor guy out, his face only growing redder as her rantings continued. 

 

Castiel sighed and rested his cheek in his hand on the table, watching this jock, Dean, unable to control the smile on his face. 

 

_ Dammit, he’s cute when he’s embarrassed.  _

 


End file.
